


the grey skies above

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, GAYYYYYYYY, M/M, Malec, Soulmate AU, i mean i guess its fluff idk, idk how to tag, its kinda badly written sorry, its pretty gay considering this is malec we're talking about, shadowhunter universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>malec soulmate au(it explains the au in the story)(its also kinda short sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the grey skies above

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing i am v sorry
> 
> this is pretty short tbh i apologize

He has never seen the sky for what it truly was. All he had ever seen was a big blob of grey and white, with the occasional yellow/orange from the sun. 

He has never seen the true beauty of some butterflies and flowers and frogs and other creatures in nature who proudly owned blue skin or petals or fur or wings. 

He has never seen the true appearance of his own magic. Had never seen the true appearance of the magic that would admit from his own palms when using his magic powers. Only grey flames that danced across his skin. 

He has never seen the true appearance of one of his closest friends, Catarina Loss. She only appeared as a being of grey and white instead of her beautiful, colorful skin and eyes. 

He has never seen the complete and true beauty of the Earth and didn’t think he ever would. Because even after around 400 years, he had yet to meet his one true love. The one who would change the appearance of the entire world for him. 

~

Everyone was born without the ability to see a certain color. But the color depended on the person. Everyone had a soulmate. And everyone's soulmates had a specific eye color. Whether it be blue, or green, or brown, or red, or whatever it may be. But, nobody could see anything that was the color of their soulmate's eyes until they met their soulmate and looked them dead in the eyes. Then the world would suddenly be more colorful. That’s how people could tell that they had met their soulmate.

~

It had just been an average day for him. He had already finished his job for the day and was making sure everything was in order for the Chairman's party. When guests began to arrive he talked and danced and did what one does at a party. When Clary and her friends arrived however, that’s when things started to happen.

When he opened the door, he wasn’t exactly pleased about being dragged away from the party(and the fact they were shadowhunters wasn’t helping either). He did however let them in after a few moments. 

After a while of talking with the annoying Jace and Clary, he noticed one of the other people that had been dragged to his party by his little friends. He looked to be the oldest. His expression showed he was bored, annoyed, and did not want to be there. He was looking away from him so he didn’t get to look into his eyes to read even more of his expression, so he turned his attention back to the others. 

He brought them into his room to continue their conversation somewhere quieter and where they wouldn’t be disturbed. While Clary and Jace talked, the third member of their party continued to avoid looking at him, staying quiet and staring at his feet. All he wanted was to look into his eyes to see if he could read them and see what he was feeling. 

After what seemed like ages, Clary finally finished talking and gave him to explain everything she wanted to know that he could tell her. About her mother and the spell he would put on her every two years and its effects. Though the boy still had yet to look up. The only thing that reminded everyone in the room that he was still there was when he piped up once in the entire conversation, but otherwise, he was as quiet and still as a mouse. Staring at his shoes. 

This didn’t mean he took his eyes off of him throughout the conversation. He kept studying him, looking him up and down, but subtly so the other two wouldn’t notice. Although he was positive the others hadn't noticed, he was sure that he noticed. He made sure his stares were burning into him, crying out to be noticed. 

When he finally did look up, he looked directly into his eyes. At first, all he saw was grey. Just normal boring grey that he saw so often because so many things were blue. 

But then, everything around him felt like it was spinning and his vision went black for a few seconds and he fell, due to shock of going temporarily blind. Then, his vision came back, and everything looked clearer.   
He looked around, confused. He saw Clary bent over him asking if he was okay and Jace doing the same for Alec, who was also now on the floor. Then Jace moved over, and he looked into Alec's eyes once more. 

He was very surprised that his eyes were no longer grey, but the most beautiful color he had ever seen in his entire life. It was so stunning he couldn’t describe it with words from any languages. He went speechless. Alec too had become too stunned to talk as he looked into the warlock's eyes. Realization hit and they both were still too stunned to talk. 

They had both realized that they had just met their soulmate.

He couldn’t believe his soulmate was some mortal shadowhunter. Sure, he was cute and all, but he didn’t know if he could be soulmates with a shadowhunter due to past experiences and knowing that they won't live forever like he. He didn’t know if he could handle it. 

The boy spoke up and started stuttering about how he couldn’t believe it and about how he didn’t understand and other things that were confusing the already confused Clary and Jace. 

(I'm sure they were even more confused when he lunged on top of him and pressed his lips to the others)


End file.
